Sonic X: A Parody of WDTT
by Slick the Wolf
Summary: Sonic gets a mysterious package from a stranger who left it at his door. He and the gang unwrap the package to find their biggest adventure. Please review!


**Hey, everyone! Slick the Wolf here with a brand new story! I came up with this idea to make another Sonic story about Sonic and the gang watching and reviewing about Sonic X. It's sorta like What Do They Think: Sonic Games with me and Nate as the host. **

**Before we begin, I'd like to thank Mistercoke the Hedgehog for helping me create this. Couldn't have done this without you, buddy! And I want to thank Nate the Werehog for helping me choose the title because I couldn't come up with one.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

A Mysterious Gift

In the small area in the Mystic Ruins, the time had almost arrived.

"The burden has been placed upon me...now I must deliver!" A mysterious red hedgehog said, carrying a bundle of unknown origins.

He walked up to the front door, knocked, and left the package.

A very irritated voice came from in the house. "For the last time! Stop ding dong ditching my house!"

The door slammed opened to reveal our blue hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, who was very ticked off by the ding dong ditching.

"That's the third time this week!" Sonic yelled, before looking down. "What do we have here?"

He picked up the package and looked around it curiously.

He looked around to see if anyone was there, but he didn't see anybody. So he just went inside.

He then placed the package on the table. "The responsible thing to do would be asking my friends to see what they think it is, and wait for them to come...oh well." Sonic began tearing the package open.

After he ripped the package open, he saw a note connected to an unknown CD box.

* * *

_"Dear Sonic and Various Friends,_

_I have watched you all grow through out the years, so I feel it's time you got a look back at your biggest adventure ever. I apologize ahead of time if this brings back some sad memories, but this had to be done. Signed..." _

* * *

The signature was scratched out.

"Hmm...weird. Better call the others over here."

Sonic started by trying to contact Tails.

A few seconds later the phone picked up.

"Tails Resident." a voice answered.

"Tails! How's it been little bud?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, hey, Sonic! Everything's great! So whatcha need?" Tails asked.

"Just someone ding dong ditching my house again, oh and they left a package." Sonic said.

"Maybe next time you should put a security camera outside your house and did you just say they left you a package?"

"Yeah. No return address or anything, only a note."

"What did it say?"

Sonic read what was on the note to Tails.

"Interesting. Do you want me to come over?"

"Yeah, and if you can try to find Knuckles, I can't reach him by phone."

"Ok! I'll be on my way!" Tails said and hung up the phone.

"Ok eenie meanie miney..." Sonic landed on Amy's number. "Oh no..."

He sweat dropped, then swallowed his pride and dialed the number.

The phone rang for a few seconds before Sonic's #1 fangirl picked it up.

"Amy Rose speaking." a female voice answered.

"Hi?" Sonic said.

"HI SONIC!" Amy yelled loudly almost causing the blue hedgehog to drop his phone.

After rubbing his ringing ear. "Yeah! Just calling to tell someone left something at my door!"

"What?"

"Someone left me a package, no idea what it is! Tails and Knuckles coming! You come!"

"I can? Is this a date, Sonic?" Amy said hopefully.

"Ummmmmm..." Sonic quickly hung up. **(Very big mistake Sonic...)**

"Why did I choose her?" Sonic thought.

Only one left was Cream.

Sonic punched in her number and waited for the phone to be answered.

After a few seconds, Vanilla picked it up and said, "Yes?"

"Hi, Miss Vanilla. Is Cream home?" Sonic asked.

"Why yes. Is there a problem?" Vanilla questioned.

"There's no problem. Just wanted to invite her over with Tails, Knuckles and Amy." Sonic explained.

"Oh, okay. I'll put her on right now."

A few seconds later, a little voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Cream! How's it hanging?" Sonic asked friendly

"Hi, Mr. Sonic! Everything's great." Cream said happily.

"Chao chao!" Cheese said in the background.

"Tell Cheese I said hi to him too." Sonic said.

"Mr. Sonic said hi, Cheese." Cream said to the chao.

Cheese smiled happily.

"So why did you want me?"

"Me, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles are gonna look at a package I got, and I figured you might wanna come." Sonic said.

"Can I bring Cheese along?"

"Of course."

"Yay! I'll be right over." she said before she hung up.

"And now...I wait." Sonic said.

About ten seconds later. "Where the heck are they?!"

A few minutes later of waiting, a knock is finally heard at the door.

"Finally." Sonic opened his door, and got a hard slap to the face.

"Sonic The Hedgehog, you never hang up on me!" A furious Amy said.

Sonic rubbed the slap mark and said, "Ow! That hurts, you know."

"Good!" Amy said, letting herself in.

"What did you do to Amy?" Knuckles asked.

"Hung up on her." Sonic said rubbing his face.

"We're all here, Mr. Sonic." Cream said.

"Ok, here it is." Sonic handed the package to his friends.

Everyone gasped at what they saw: Sonic X...all CDs, all three seasons, and all episodes.

Sonic began laughing. "Our little trip to Earth. Doesn't this bring back memories."

"Why did this stranger left it for us?" Knuckles asked.

"The note said looking back at our biggest adventure yet." Tails said.

"So...should we watch it?" Amy asked.

"Lets take a vote. I'm in!" Sonic said.

"Same here!" Tails agreed.

"Why not." Knuckles said.

"I love watching TV so ok." Cream agreed.

"Chao!" Cheese volunteered.

"As long as this is a date." Amy said.

Sonic sweat dropped.

"I guess we all agree then." Sonic said.

"So where do we start?" Tails asked.

"How about the first season?" Knuckles suggested.

"First episode." Tails said.

"Yeah." the others said.

Sonic grabbed the disc out of its case and popped it into the DVD.

* * *

**What will our heroes suspect and how will they react? Find out in the next chappie.**

**Plus, I know some of you are questioning: Where's Rouge and Shadow!? They were in there too!**

**Okay, I'll answer that for ya. Me and Mistercoke the Hedgehog decided to wait until they appear in their episode. (Rouge making a cameo in the first episode of the first season, IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!)**

**Read, review, and favorite. ;3**


End file.
